A Project No More
by BLUEslushPUPPIES
Summary: The sequel from The Boring Pitiful Project! Sorry it took so long, writer's block. This will include Seth and Tia's love, too. Sia & Pheely!
1. It\'s REAL This Time

A/N: This will have a lot about Tia and Seth, but don't worry; there will be a lot of Phil and Keely! If you hadn't read the first part of this story, you must read The Boring Pitiful Project before you begin this story.

Tia's POV

_I can't believe it! I'm actually going to Phil and Keely's after party! Their wedding was fab, there was REAL champagne and REAL wine, not to mention REAL cocktail weenies, but mostly nobody ate it since it was Pim's idea, we didn't invite Mr. Hackett since he already has been to Phil and Keely's high school wedding as the priest, and did you see the house he lives in? No way are we letting a man like him get free food. And I always wonder why does someone have to give a toaster on weddings? It is pointless! And oh my god, I look awesome in my cocktail partay dress, no one can beat the fab Tia and her awesome fashion style!_

End of POV

Tia was practically jumping up and down in the front seat of a limo, Phil and Keely were in the back talking, and they had that cover so the driver or the front seat person couldn't see them. Tia was quite upset about that, she wanted to see if Phil and Keely would make-out so that she could get some ideas for Seth. She and Seth started dating after Seth became hot in high school, and yes, Seth did it all for Tia, she was so clueless, she didn't even realize it! But Phil and Keely decided to let her find out for herself, since she didn't know the true meaning of the four letter word, no it's not the f word, it's the l word!

While Tia was jumping up and down in the front and annoying the driver, Keely had something to tell Phil, "Phil, I have some great news!" Keely squealed.

Then Phil started to jump up and down, "What is it Keely? Your Mom bought us a house with no mortgage?" (A/N: Wouldn't that be awesome? For the people who know what mortgage is and spent their time watching commercials) Phil said grinning.

"Oh Phil, that's part of the news, yes Mom and Dad bought us a house with no mortgage, but there is more awesome news!" Keely squealed, "Phil," Keely took Phil's hand and squeezed it, "I'm pregnant!"

Phil put his hand on Keely's shoulder and smiled, "Really?"

Keely nodded and started to cry, "Yeah."

Phil kissed her, "This is great Keely, when is it due?"

Keely stopped tearing and smiled, "In 9 months." Then the limo finally pulled to a stop, Keely looked out the limo's window. There was the Sheraton hotel, all very fancy and posh, there was a marble floor and everything seemed perfect, and way down the hall pass the concierge, the café, the gift shops, and the elevator, was the ballroom on the second floor, with a sign that said: Room 205 reserved for party under the name Diffy.

"I can't believe you insisted on taking my last name!" Phil said looking out the window of the limo.

"I didn't like Diffy-Teslow or Teslow-Diffy, I liked Diffy instead," then the driver got out and opened the door of the limo for Phil and Keely, the newlyweds. And it was unbelievable that Keely kept that cheetah dress, it still looked as good as new!

Tia was already running threw the hall in her bright candy pink dress and high heels to the ballroom on the second floor, she pressed the elevator button about a million times until the elevator finally came down, it's very funny how you have many elevators but they're really slow, but when you have only like two elevators, it's quick and fast. Tia pressed the number 2 in the elevator, and waited very impatiently in the elevator. Finally, she ended up on the second floor, what seemed like a few seconds felt like hours. Tia ran like a speeding bullet on the carpet of the second floor, she checked the ballroom, nope, she checked a random room, nope, and who knows what she was looking for. Till Tia came to the game room, there was Seth playing billiards or whatever stuff Tia didn't care about, he was also with a little boy and Phil and Keely watching.

The little boy kept looking at Keely's stomach, I guess he was wondering why Keely was starting to get a little big in the middle of her abdomen (A/N: I couldn't say stomach, sorry.). Tia walked over to the boy and pinched his fat cheek, 'Awww… how cute, what's your name?"

The boy looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, he must have thought Tia was crazy, "Thomas Thermopatilakamelamus the II, and you?" Thomas Thermopatilakamelamus said in a very British way.

"I'm Tia, and I'll just call you Tom 2, okay?" Then she kneeled down to his size, "And how old are you?"

The boy started getting irritated Tia could tell, "I am 13, and very smart for my age, now I must talk with the newlyweds, excuse me." The boy looked at Keely and said, "So, who did it?"

Keely was slightly confused, "Excuse me?"

Tom 2 patted her stomach, "I'm asking who did it?" And he winked at her.

Then Keely got it, "Oh… um… uh…" And Tia heard what that Tom 2 said.

"Alright Mr. Smart Mouth," And Tia grabbed the back of Tom 2's suit and pulled him out the door, "Make sure to wash between your molars!"

Later, everyone was in the ballroom dancing to music, Phil and Keely were smart enough to find a good DJ around here, he was great, he had at least every song in the world! Then some wise-cracker put in some Celine Dion slow song, then everyone groaned, and some people smiled. Tia then got butterflies in her stomach, the same ones from Phil and Keely's high school "wedding" when Seth came her way, he held out his hand and Tia smiled.

On the dance floor, Phil and Keely were holding each other in their arms, "Who knew it would end like this?" Phil said whispering.

"It's a beginning, and who knew we would be together forever?" Keely said holding back tears, she peered over Phil's shoulder and saw a camera flash, everyone seemed to take pictures at them, and it was getting annoying, she wondered if she could become blind from camera flashes. She looked at Tia and Seth, Tia was talking and talking and talking, with Seth just smiling at her. 'Poor Tia," Keely thought, 'she doesn't know how to take advantage of what Seth gives her.' Keely looked at the rest of the crowd, she saw Lloyd and Barbara Diffy, secretly looking at Phil and Keely and whispering, they had waited almost forever for this to happen, it was one thing why Lloyd pretended to forget to fix the time machine, and say he accidentally dropped it and it fell into a million pieces (well, Phil's Mom made him do that), how can something so big be dropped? Keely saw her Mother and Father also staring at her, they weren't very proud of her marrying Phil, they wanted her to marry the lawyer they picked out, so Keely just planned the wedding earlier. Keely could see many familiar faces, her Grandparents, her Aunts, Uncles and cousins; Tom 2 was one of them. Keely felt very sorry for Phil, but he managed to find some of his ancestors of this year to come to his wedding. Keely has been talking to a distant cousin for a while, and she was 14, she also had a friend that was a boy, she had an entry that surprised her and it felt quite familiar:

_Keely,_

_My friend that is a boy I told you about, Devon? Well, I think I have feelings for him, I asked him out and he said "okay", what should I expect, what should I do?_

_Ann_

And Keely wrote back instantly, remembering her feelings for Phil and how scared she was:

_Ann,_

_Expect the unexpected, just be you, and do what you do best._

_Keely_


	2. Julie

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I tried my very best to describe the after party though, so enjoy! I made sure there was a lot of husband and wife lovey-dovey romance in here, what can me say? They're getting married, might as well get used to it, lol.

Everyone partied through the night, and they even did a countdown to midnight to declare Phil and Keely married for about a day. And another good thing was that only a few people at the least got drunk. But everyone was used to someone dancing on the tables drinking wine, since that was what happened in high school after they graduated from H.G. Wells. And even though Tia talked senselessly about fashion and clothing throughout the night, Seth had a blast with her. Tia, Seth, Keely and Phil switched partners during fun dances and Phil ended up in a breakdancing war with some high school friends, Seth won though after much practice.

Then the most important thing of all started, the bouquet and bowtie toss. If you don't know what that is, it's when all the unmarried women stay in a group while the bride throws the bouquet. And with the groom, he throws the bowtie while the other unmarried men stay in one group, and whoever caught the bowtie and the bouquet are going to be the next ones to get married. It's just for fun so you don't _have _to marry the guy or girl.

So first was for Keely to through the bouquet with her back to the women, Tia was right in the middle of the group hoping the bouquet would come her way. Keely threw the bouquet and turned around to see who caught it, it was like slow motion, the bouquet swiftly flew threw the air, flowers coming off their stems, a wave of hands tried to catch it, and when Tia was about to catch the flying bouquet, a hand blocked her and some blonde haired girl caught it, everyone new her as Julie, she used to be the most popular girl in H.G. Wells, but now since there was competition in college, she became an average girl. Nobody knew who invited her, but Phil and Keely let her stay since they couldn't find their invitations list. Julie fluttered her eyelashes at Tia, who scowled. Keely smiled a fake smile, and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" at Tia.

Then came Phil's turn to throw his bowtie, he turned his back to the men, and threw the bowtie. It somersaulted in the air; Phil turned around and saw... Seth catches it. Phil cocked his eyebrow, and glanced over at Tia to see her expression, Tia was on the verge of tears. Keely pulled her aside, "C'mon Tia, this is just for fun, it's not like Seth is going to run off with that girl Julie."

Tia nodded and took out her makeup mirror to see if her mascara was ruined, there were little drops of black from Tia's right eye, "I guess you're right Keely," and Tia stood up, "I can get through with this!" And Tia walked off to the bathroom to fix her mascara.

Phil came over to Keely and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "She okay?"

Keely smiled, "She's a big girl now."

While Seth was looking for Tia, Julie came over and grabbed his arm, "So Seth, you want to dance?" Julie batted her eyelashes at him.

Seth looked around and couldn't see Tia anywhere, and dancing with Julie didn't sound like he had a choice, "Um… okay Julie." After what seemed like forever to Seth, his dancing with Julie was done, he didn't want to be bothered by her anymore, but Julie came and sat by him, "Thank you for dancing with me Seth, it was the best thing that anyone did to me," and Julie hugged him and kissed him full on the mouth, Seth couldn't push her away for two reasons, one: Julie was squeezing his arms to their sides, and two: It would have been rude, he didn't know whether or not he should kiss back, Julie tried opening Seth's mouth but he kept it shut tight.

Then just Seth's luck, Tia came right at the very moment Julie kissed him, Tia gasped and ran over to Julie. Tia pulled her away from Seth and slapped her, Julie gasped and touched her cheek where she had been slapped, and Julie pushed her down on the floor, and started swearing all the swearwords she could think of, "You ---- ---- ---- ---- ----!" Well, just a little of what she could think of. Tia and Julie slapped, pulled hair and scratched each other, then came the security guards. After a few minutes of silence, the manager of the hotel said that they should get to their suites since they were already tired. Phil and Keely agreed.

Since Phil and Keely didn't see their suite yet, they were astonished at the sight of their suite, it had dozens and dozens of gifts, gift bags and two vases full of roses from the Diffys and Teslows, Pim even sent a card:

_Dearest Phil (Pfft… puh-lease),_

_I have taken over your room now and turned it into a game room, so too bad for you if you come home unexpectedly, because the wizard needs time to make the room since you had all this junk and an overloaded dirty hamper. At least I didn't have to go to you and Little Mrs. Sunshine's wedding, otherwise I'd puke. Now go and make-out or something, since I have to go find Debbie Berwick, she's still in her same scary happy-all-the-time mood, and she decided to play hide and seek. And I have news for you that you can't tell Mom and Dad, I changed my name to "The Terminator"! If you believe this, you're a dumb nut, I only told Curtis to call me that. Now as I said, go have your child and stuff._

_The Terminator_

Phil and Keely laughed at the card.

After Keely let her hair down and put on her bathrobe she sat on her luxurious bed, comparing it to her regular bed in her college dorm, "This is the life isn't it Phil?" Phil didn't reply, "Phil?" She found Phil at the kitchen table staring down at the table, which doesn't sound fun so something had to be wrong, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Phil was actually laughing, "Can you believe this is actually happening? We're married, it just felt like a week ago we just met each other, now look at us we're married, one moment we're having our first study session together, now we're together forever."

"Even if you weren't with me in kindergarten, I still feel like you were with me forever, which reminds me, I have invited Mickey from my childhood days to meet us! So you and I could meet him!" Keely squealed.

Phil smiled and kissed her, it was just like the high school days, "So what about our baby? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? We need to name it."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Phil, I have twins, fraternal twins, a girl and_ another_ girl!" Keely squealed jumping up and down.

"What should we name them, Keely and Keely the second?" Phil joked.

"How about we choose the names Alexis and Alexandra or Stephen and Stephanie, or Daniel and Danielle, or Christian and Christy, or Tally and Taylor? Or we could choose the names Andy and Annie, or Nicky and Penny, or Sam and Sammie, or Shannon and Shauna, or Alyson and Ally, or Summer and May?" Phil and Keely laughed at all the names they picked out, "No really what?"

"Why don't we take some of those names and put them together? Here, you write down your favorite name for the girl and I right down my favorite name for the boy," They each got a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down the names.

"Now I'll give you mine, and you can give me yours," Phil and Keely each traded, Phil wrote down Summer, and Keely wrote down June, "Keely, June wasn't on the list."

"Yeah but I thought of it at the very last moment," Phil shrugged and made it clear that their twins were called Summer and June.

Then Keely started shaking, "Now all I'm worried about is child labor," and Keely grabbed Phil so she could hold steady, "Now we better get some sleep, we need to start packing tomorrow for our honeymoon with everyone, I can't believe you gave out free tickets to everyone of our wedding guests! We might not have any room in Hawaii!"

"Don't worry, Keel, some of them denied our invitation and gave it to homeless guys."

Keely giggled, they were still like their ordinary high school people.


	3. Out of Luck

**A/N: My Language Arts classes are paying off! Thanks for the reviews, here are some answers that needed to be answered but I forgot your users, so please forgive me for not remembering your users, at least I remember some of your questions:**

**Phil and Keely are 21-22 years old (young right?).**

**Phil made those boy names because he is a man, I tried to keep him in character that's all, but some of those names can be girl names like Andy and Nicky.**

**And as I said in the 1st chapter, Phil and Keely's baby is due in 9 months.**

**And I'm just going to make Keely's parents' names up okay? I truly don't know their actual names.**

**And sorry if Lanai isn't inhabited okay? I don't know much of the islands.**

Everyone seemed to get to the airport at the same time; a lot of their guests were there. Phil and Keely kept an eye out for Julie and Tia, to make sure they wouldn't get into another catfight. Of course they didn't have to worry about that since they were totally ignoring each other. Tia had a man with her to carry her pink luggage, while Julie was on the other side of the crowd with a man to carry her orange luggage. It was totally obvious they were competing against each other for Seth. Unfortunately Tia had the brains on Seth, the guy always liked to be invited than walk over, he always felt uninvited when he just walked over (unlike when he was a highschooler). Tia waved at Seth, he waved and came to her side, and Tia gave Julie an 'I win' look.

Keely sighed; this was going to be a long trip. When they were finally all in a plane they took their seats, poor Seth sitting in the middle of the aisle in between two girls fighting over him. You must be wondering what island Phil and Keely chose to go to, well, it wasn't Oahu, Maui or the Big Island. They decided to go to an inhabited island called Lanai. They had construction workers make a tropical tree house to fit all of their guests.

As they landed on Oahu, Phil and Keely ushered everyone into a car to take them to a dock; Pier 12 (A/N: I went there before, it's where I went onto my school boat trip to Lanai for 3 days!). There they were put onto a medium-big sized boat, it looked like a cruise ship but it hardly was, they were only staying on that boat for a night until they get to Lanai. As soon as everyone had seen their room, the boat left the dock and they were off to Lanai!

Barbara Diffy was bunking with Mrs. Teslow. Barbara noticed that Mr. Teslow hardly looked like Keely except for his smile, he had brown hair and had Keely's happy-go-lucky smile. But with Mrs. Teslow, she had dirty blonde hair, unlike Keely who had pure blonde, but didn't have Keely's smile, just a plain old stare.

Barbara couldn't stand just sitting on the sofa in silence while Mr. and Mrs. Teslow sat on their beds doing many business looking type things, "I'm so happy that Phil and Keely are getting married aren't you um… Mrs. Teslow?" Barbara said with a nervous smile.

Mrs. Teslow looked up at her from under her glasses, "Call me Jenna. _We _didn't expect for them to get married this quickly, but we wanted our darling Keely to marry that lawyer, what's his name? Oh yes, that lovely Seth boy," Jenna stared dreamily into nowhere.

"But that nice Seth boy refused, he said he had someone else on his mind, someone named TJ or was it Tea? But I'm sure she shall be doing fine with your boy Phil." Barbara smiled then looked away trying to find something to do.

Unfortunately for Tia, she was bunking with Julie, but she tried to find a positive side to this, maybe Julie would call a truce or… anyways it was just one night. But unlucky for her, there wasn't going to be a white flag from Julie, this was just the beginning of the war.

That afternoon, Tia got dressed in her hot pink bikini which said at the bottom 2 Prfct 4 U. She set a hot pink towel on the ground, put some sunglasses on and lay down. Then as soon as she got comfortable, someone splashed water all over her, Tia sat right up. She took her sunglasses off. She looked around. Julie. Tia got straight up and ran after Julie; Tia thought her bikini was way too orange, and that the small sunglasses were hardly in style. As Julie ran across the top deck, she ran into Seth's arms. Julie smiled a radiant smile and walked off with him, Tia left alone green with envy.

Later…

"Arriving to Lanai a few hours early, get packed and make sure you have all of your belongings, we shall be there in 2 hours!" Phil and Keely who were on the top deck were playing around, looked out over the ship. There was the island, so isolated that it seemed more paradise than anything else, "Wow," Keely said amazed, "I never knew there was such a place."

Phil smiled at Keely, "There is no place like this without you." Keely smiled back and went down to their room to pack all the things she took out. On her way, she saw Tia sitting on the ground. This was not like Tia; she would have to at least sit on a chair. Something went terribly wrong.

Keely sat next to her, "What's wrong Tia? You would have to at least sit on something rather than the floor, something is wrong."

Tia brushed away a few tears, "Don't remind me, I'm practically ruining my bathing suit!" She said standing up, "It doesn't matter anymore, nothing does, what's the point? Seth loves that girl Julie and stuff, not me!" Tia waved her sunglasses around.

"Why's that? He always had a thing for you, and only you."

Tears came streaming down Tia's face, "Not anymore, when I went to go see Seth in his room before I went to tan, Julie was in his room, and Seth was talking to her. So I decided to eavesdrop, and then I heard him say, 'I only love you Jewel.' And I stormed in there and I told him, 'How could you?' And he said, 'You didn't take advantage of what I gave you, now you have nothing!' So I took my beach towel and went onto the top deck for a tan to cool myself!"

Keely sighed, "Look, when we get to Lanai, I'll talk to him okay? And don't worry this won't be a nightmare, and don't blame me if you get bunked with someone you hate, my Dad did the arranging," and Keely walked off.

Tia sighed and looked out to see Lanai, they were getting close, and Julie was with Seth. Might as well get packing, Tia thought, and walked off. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, she had an idea. 'If Julie can pull pranks, why can't I?' Tia thought, and she ran down to kitchen.


	4. Wanna Play Rough

**Just to answer someone's question, you're right some newlyweds can't afford to bring their guests to a tropical inhabited island; some don't even have enough money to go on a honeymoon. But this is just a made up story that came off the top of my head, but you are right.**

**And I've heard that Mrs. Teslow's name is Mandy so I'll change that chapter if it mentions her name, I kind of forgot. And people do get old, so I guess I need to change chapter 2 slightly, thanks you guys!**

Tia quietly tip-toed into the kitchen, looking for something that might work. Then she found some mustard and mayonnaise, now all she needed were some raisins. After she had all she needed, she checked her Gucci looking watch, 4:20pm, just 40 more minutes till they get to Lanai, perfect! Just enough time. When Tia got into her room, she checked if Julie was there, nope. Thank goodness, she would be in one heck of trouble if she were there. Tia turned around and locked the door, "I never thought I'd say this but… time to get to work."

And when Tia was done, she chucked the mayonnaise and mustard out and started packing, hoping Julie would come around. Tia was done packing when Julie came in, Julie packed all of her stuff and clicked her fingers for this big dude to come and get them. "We're landing at dock at oh five hundred hours!" A man yelled through the speakers of the boat. They were going to be in Lanai a little bit early.

Soon…

"Lanai is so beautiful!" Keely was walking barefoot across the sand on the beach. Everything seemed perfect, they all headed up towards the tree house some creative person made. It was just a bunch of little houses on stilts higher than some of the palm trees, with bridges, slides, ladders and many different things. There was a café, a lobby and everything that a hotel has at the bottom of the tree house. Nothing could be better.

Tia didn't pay attention to the natural beauty of the island; she just noticed Seth and Julie playing around with each other, acting all lovey-dovey. Tia slightly pouted just enough so that no one would notice, 'That was supposed to be me,' she thought. Tia thought she saw Seth look over at her a little, but shrugged the idea off. She would just have to move on, just like she always did.

Tia's POV:

Why is it so hard to move on now? There must be something wrong with me? Whenever a boy turns me down, I'm always like whatever the right one will come around. Was Seth the right one? Did I lose the one I was looking for?

End POV

Tia thought that the whole world was against her, because she saw Julie in her room, "Why do you always come into MY room, Ti-A!" Julie huffed.

"Hello! Does it look like I WANT to be here in your room slob?"

"Oh my gosh! What is your problem!"

"It's YOU! Ever since YOU got here, YOU took everything I cared about, probably the ONLY thing I would care about!"

"What did I take that was YOURS!" Julie said gaping at Tia as if she was an ugly slug.

"YOU took SETH, now he only likes YOU! That's what you took, that was my EVERYTHING!" Tia slammed her bag down and went out the door, slamming the door behind her.

Unfortunately, Seth was just outside the door listening to their argument, and was slammed in the nose by Tia who hardly noticed him. Seth walked into the room looking at Julie, "What was that all about?"

But Julie didn't answer and just shooed Seth out, "Shoo, I'm getting into my bathing suit!" And Seth got slammed in the nose from the door.

Seth rubbed his nose and walked off…

Meanwhile…

Phil led Keely to their room, and he insisted on carrying her. Keely, who didn't think was a good idea, was just swooped up by a stubborn Phil and was carried into the room. Of course, Phil knew that wasn't very bright of him since Keely was a bit heavier than he thought, "What do you think Keel?" Phil asked as he heaved her onto the bed.

"It's great Phil!" Keely gasped. Then…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!" Julie screamed, "_Who _did this?" Julie was covered in mustard and mayonnaise. Seth, Tia, Phil, Keely and a few other people came over to see what had happened.

Seth snickered while Tia chuckled silently to herself shaking her head.

"Tia! You did this," Julie said pointing at her.

Tia shrugged and cocked an eyebrow, "How could I have done it? I would never put mayonnaise in your swimsuit! I hate getting dirty and soiling my clothes, these clothes are dry cleaned only! Besides that mustard goes well with your hair blondie."

Everyone laughed, "Rrrrrrrrgh! You did it! I just know it!" Julie said getting worried.

Seth stepped forward, "C'mon Julie, Tia couldn't have done it, I mean, she would never touch mayonnaise or whatever that is," Seth wiped some mustard mayonnaise mix off of her shoulder and put it in his mouth, "Yup that's mustard all right."

"And Tia would never do that; she would be too concerned she would break a nail!" Keely said.

Tia looked down at her nails and noticed she was chewing off her nail polish, and quickly removed them from her mouth.

"C'mon, let's ditch this joint and go down to the beach!" Someone said, everyone cheered and left.

Julie scowled, "Alright Tia, you want to play rough? I'll play rough."

**Sorry if this one was short, I have writer's block, and I'm sorry if you expected something a bit more exciting.**


	5. OMG

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I have to say that there is a lot of drama in this chapter.

Tia had won over Seth again! She was overjoyed when she was asked by Seth to go sit on the beach with him. She practically jumped up and down, she ran towards her room, and what she found was a disaster! Her clothes were all strewn about across the floor; she started picking up her delicates and found them covered with her expensive nail polish. She gasped, and picked up her dry clean only clothes, it was covered with ice cream and dirt. She picked them all up and found every piece of clothing covered with something.

"Oh… my… gosh! That Julie monster is so… phew, calm down Tia, maybe there's a gift shop downstairs." As Tia walked down to the lobby with her credit card, she hatched an idea.

"I know just the thing to make her bubble burst," she smiled.

Shopping in the gift shop wasn't as fun as Tia thought it would be, she could only find bathing suits, sarongs, Hawaiian clothing, and shorts. That's all, she wish there was a mall around so she could look fab. So she went up to her room to get on with her plan.

Tia took out some scissors, she found Julie's Louis Vuitton purse and looked for her wallet. When she found her credit cards, she clipped every single one of them, "This will practically kill her." Then she started clipping only her $100 bills. Tia then took out Julie's bathing suits and cut holes in the "awkward" places, she smiled, "This is what I call paradise," enjoying her masterpiece. She looked around and ran outside with her bathing suit on to meet Seth by the beach; she couldn't wait until Julie would be too embarrassed to walk.

On the beach…

"Seth," Tia said while they were walking hand in hand on the beach, "Do you love me?" She said looking up at him.

Seth kept staring ahead and put his arm around her waist, "As much as you do, Tia," he smiled at her.

"But then why did you yell at me when you were with Julie?" She asked stopping in her tracks, "You said I didn't take advantage of what you gave me, and that I took it for granted," Tia was on the verge of tears, "You made me cry."

Seth hugged her, "I'm sorry, I just feel like you and Julie are pulling me in both directions. Being the rope in tug-o-war, and I don't know which way to give in to."

Tia looked at him teary eyed, "Give in to me please, please."

Seth bent down and kissed her, "I wish I could."

"I don't want to break Julie's heart; I want her to leave me, to dump me."

Tia cried, 'To dump him, to dump him. That's it! To make her dump him!'

Back at Julie and Tia's room, Julie just came back from boogie boarding when she stepped on something on the ground, she picked up the little pieces and studied it hard. Julie looked at them and found her name, she screamed and gasped. It was her credit card! "Oh my god! My credit card," Julie ran around the room looking for glue, when she did she found a note:

Sorry Julie ran out of glue…

Tia

She stomped her feet, and ran around the room for tape. When she found the tape, it had another note…

Sorry Julie we ran out of tape too, ha ha…

Tia

She screamed and pulled her hair, then relaxed and flopped onto the bed, at least she had some cash. Julie reached for her purse to see if everything else was alright, but she found all of her 100 dollar bills taped and glued together, and another note…

Sorry Julie, this was how we ran out of glue and tape…

Tia

Julie screamed again and threw her purse across the room, "Oh my god, that… that… rrrrrgggghhh!" Then she took some deep breaths, at least nothing happened to her clothes, and she looked through the closet to see if Tia bought new clothes, but what she found were her swimsuits. They were all cut up in the "wrong" places! And it came with another note…

Good thing you brought these scissors Julie, but now they're busted since you have so much padding in your top bikinis…

Tia

Now Julie only had one bathing suit to wear at this honeymoon, and all the bathing suits at the gift shop was all in the $500 range, it would take hundreds of 20 dollar bills. 'Now there is only one thing left to do now,' Julie thought, 'Prank Tia back.'

When Tia went to go take a shower after her walk on the beach, she left her clothes by the door and went inside. Then Julie came by, took Tia's clothes and hid it behind a big pot with a plant in it.

Then when Tia came out, she couldn't find her clothes, she looked around. No one and she walked back to her room, when a big camera came down in front of her and took millions of pictures, and all of the photos flew everywhere some even stuck to the walls, Tia tried to get all of them but some just slid off the balcony. And she had no choice but to get back at Julie (A/N: These girls never give up don't they).

Through the day there was just prank after prank after prank, but Tia wanted Seth badly. More than anything else and she was hatching an even bigger plan, bigger than all the pranks she pulled. First she put bugs into Julie's soap bottle, then Julie put a t-shirt in her what to wear in the afternoon pile, and Tia wore a t-shirt that said I'm 50 and I'm proud of it. Then Tia put paper on Julie's back that said spank me, and she never got it until she found the note.

Phil and Keely watched them run back and forth pulling pranks, it wasn't a honeymoon they expected but they found it a bit funny, "I never knew Tia could pull pranks," Phil said leaning on the balcony with Keely.

"Me neither, but it kind of makes this vacation a bit "unboring"."

At the end of the day, Tia had her plan all worked out. It wasn't everyday that Tia comes up with a plan, so everyone was surprised that she had something in mind through the whole day besides what to wear.

So she walked up to Julie and said, "Let's call it a truce, it's obvious that Seth likes you more," Tia stuck out her hand.

Julie looked at it confused then she smiled, flipped her hair and took the handshake, "It's about time you've come around, Tia."

"Oh by the way, Seth is waiting for you outside; he wants to show you some kind of ring or something."

"Oh my god!" Julie squealed and jumped up and down.

When Julie came out, she saw Seth, and her eyes just practically bulged.


	6. My Life As A Mom

A/N: Since you guys wanted more Pheely and such, I decided to make this a bit cheesier. And for all you biology correctors, I'll change the 1st chapter a bit so it would be more factsy.

Tia watched from the window and saw Julie gasp. Seth was right there, his curly hair was back, his collared shirts were back, and his dress shoes were there, too.

"Hi Julie, you like my new look?" Seth turned around and around and around, modeling for her; he then got dizzy and fell, "Whoops, I guess I'm falling for you, get it?" He laughed then snorted a little bit.

Then he jumped up clumsily, "So like, what do you want? Because I'm looking for a guy named Seth, do you know him?" Julie said kind of confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm Seth," He said jumping up and down slightly.

Julie looked confused, "You? Yeah right! I mean, Seth is hot."

"Why thanks, so like you want to go jump over waves tomorrow?" Seth wrapped his arms around her.

"Get away from me you freak!" She pushed him away and walked back inside her room, "Tia, there's a strange guy outside who thinks he's Seth!"

Tia looked at her then out the window, "Oh yeah, well that is Seth, he wanted his high school look back and stuff so I helped him out. And—aww… look at him," Tia looked out the window with Julie, "You hurt his feelings, why don't you go say your sorry." Tia started pushing Julie to the door, when she spun around.

Julie's eyes widened, "This is another prank isn't it?" Julie said pointing at her, they started walking around and around in a circle, "Isn't it? You made another guy to come over and pretend he is him!"

"No, where would I get the other guy? All the guys here are surfer dudes."

"Then who is that out there!" Julie pointed at the door.

"Julie, that's Seth! And if _you _don't want him," Tia pretended to think, "I can have him," Tia shrugged, looking at Julie with blank eyes.

Julie turned her back to Tia and crossed her arms; she stared down at her feet, possibly thinking. Then Julie snapped her fingers, and a big scary dude with sunglasses came by her side.

Then Julie yelled and screamed at him, "I want to get off of this wretched island! Send my regards to the newlyweds and say that I had to get home immediately! There is no mall out here and Seth went home!"

Tia shrugged, "But I'm telling you, that's Seth out there," Tia secretly smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Keels, Mom just gave us another letter from the Pimster!" Phil said jumping on the bed beside her.

"Cool, what does it say?" Keely snuggled up close to Phil.

_Dear big brother who is stupid enough to spend all his cash money on buying your honeymoon,_

_Today I taught Curtis to call you the Butt-Picker, Lover-boy, Stupid, and Philly-Willy (Keely inspired me). It was a complete success. And soon I shall be joining the student government so I could go to college learning about government, then become the President, then promote myself to ruler of the Earth so I can take over this planet! I deserve it since we're stuck in this century because of you and little Mrs. Sunshine. Oh, and one more thing. I taught Curtis to call little Mrs. Sunshine Sunny Lady and Keel; I gave her nice ones since she will have to stay in the hospital for a few days because of YOU. And I can't forget our game room is going quite nicely, all these 21st century toys are okay and do something for a change. And something that is really going to change my life is that Berwick is moving to Washington! I don't know which Washington but who cares, she's going. Now I wonder why I even bother writing to you, so I'm just going to stop._

_The Terminator_

Keely giggled, "I'm glad I have such a great sister."

"Who was lucky enough to have a cool brother," Phil smiled.

Keely couldn't resist his smile and grabbed the back of Phil's neck and kissed him. It was so intense it sent shivers up both of their spines; Keely must have pushed to hard because they heard a loud thump and they were on the floor. Then a big scary dude with sunglasses came in, "I hope I am not disturbing."

Phil and Keely both looked up and stood up quickly, "Nope." Keely was impressed how Phil could respond; she would have been too embarrassed to speak.

"Well, Julie sends her regards and is leaving for something very urgent she needed to attend to," He said taking his sunglasses off.

"Cool." Then the dude walked off, and at the exact same moment Phil's Mom walked in with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey Phil, your grandmother somehow got hold of us and sent you a letter, I guess she thinks you're TOO used to the 21st Century."

Phil and Keely each jumped onto the sofa and read it:

_My Dearest Phil,_

_Why the heck didn't you tell me you're married _(A/N: That's one grandma almost everyone wishes for)_! And so young! I married your grandfather here when I was 28! And what are you? 21 years old! And you made your poor wife pregnant even before your marriage! What kind of husband are you? Well, I guess this is your choice not mine, but you should have told me!_

_Your dear old Granny_

Keely laughed at the letter, "Wow, that is some Grandma you have there Phil."

"Well, she resembles Pim a little bit, that's why Pim has fun when she visits our Grandma."

"I would love a Grandmother like that!"

Phil sighed, "Do you think this, you know, us, was a good idea?"

Keely made a confused look and smiled, "Of course it was sweetie, what made you think that?"

"Well, usually our Grandmother is always and I mean ALWAYS right. Like when I didn't want to go back in time to come here for vacation, but she said it would be alright. And it is! See, I'm absolutely fine! And when Pim had an idea of putting paint balls in Dad's shampoo, she said it wouldn't work, and when Pim denied it. It didn't work! And since my Grandmother thinks this is wrong…"

"… It would turn out wrong," Keely finished Phil's sentence, "Don't worry Phil, those were just words of encouragement, you can NEVER predict anything exactly. But if you can in the future, this is the past, this is a different time. And a different place! Come on, we came here to relax."

Phil sighed and smiled, "I guess you're right," pulling Keely into a hug.

Back to Tia and Seth…

Tia was talking to Seth about their whacky summer, Tia, for one, started it off talking about wardrobe, "So like, I had to go to the gift shop to buy some new clothes since Julie did a prank on me and…" Seth stopped her with a kiss; well it was like a half-and-half one. Seth just covered half of her lips.

Seth pulled away looking at Tia as if he did something wrong, but she stared at him in awe. "You're still the hot guy I know inside!"

Seth laughed; Tia needed to work on her romantic abilities. Seth put his arm around Tia's shoulders and walked with her around the beach. Of course, Tia still babbled.

Maybe a year and 2 months later…

"June, Summer! Please behave for Daddy while I get the mail!" Keely called to her daughters. Keely walked down to the mailbox with Riley, their cocker spaniel yipping at her feet. There were bills, bills and more bills, then a letter addressed to the Diffys. Keely walked in the house she tried to keep clean, to find Phil, June and Summer covered in flour.

The crazy three looked at each other, "Look Mommy! It's snowing!" June, a bit younger than Summer, threw flour in the air. Keely smiled and picked June and Summer up, Phil looked at her with a what about me look.

"Hey Keel, look at me!" Keely laughed and tossed him… baby wipes.

"You know how to clean yourself, hurry up too, we have a letter from the Terminator!"

A/N: Hope you liked my story! I think this chappy stank like monkey butt, but I have another story that will be much better than this one.


End file.
